


Chef-Mate (Traducción)

by bravesttommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Cooking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cooking, Food Porn, Football | Soccer, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Other Characters, M/M, Mostly fluff and not a lot of angst, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravesttommo/pseuds/bravesttommo
Summary: Harry acepta estar en un show de cocina. Este año el show cuenta con algo diferente y los chefs serán emparejados con otras celebridades incluyendo al jugador de futbol Louis Tomlinson.Este fic no es mío, está escrito originalmente en inglés, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Todos los créditos a Roxygrl803 y gracias por dejarme traducirlo
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxygrl803](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chef-Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650783) by [Roxygrl803](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/pseuds/Roxygrl803). 



> Este fic no es mío, está escrito originalmente en inglés, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Todos los créditos a Roxygrl803 y gracias por dejarme traducirlo

Harry tiene que admitir que esta bastante emocionado por todo esto, aunque lo haga sentir como un vendido. Su hermana Gemma lo había logrado convencer de que este iba a ser un paso muy grande para su carrera y que seria un descanso bastante mas divertido y mucho menos estresante que su ocupada agenda en el restaurante. Su sous chef, Jeff, le había dicho a Harry que se iba a encargar de todas las responsabilidades mientas el estuviese en el show. Jeff era muy bueno, él y el restaurante iban a estar bien mientras Harry no estuviese, aparte Harry iba a seguir estando en L.A., no es como si no pudiese pasarse de vez en cuando. 

Chef-Mate era un nuevo reality show, sacando a los chefs de la cocina y poniéndolos en frente de la cámara. El objetivo del show era el mismo que la mayoría de los shows de cocina, cocineros relativamente conocidos competirían entre ellos y alguien sale primero. La diferencia de Chef-Mate es que los chefs tienen que trabajar en parejas, añadiéndole esto al drama normal de cualquier otro show. Los pasteles atuendos de pastelero y el carnicero estrella de rock con un termómetro de carne tatuado en su antebrazo estaban emparejados. La chef abiertamente lesbiana y la madre de cuatro hijos que comenzó su carrera a los 45 años estaban emparejadas. Cámaras en 24 / 6.5 (medio día los sábados), productores mirando y esperando cualquier leve indicio de drama o lujuria para saltar.

Sin embargo, esta temporada seria diferente. Según los resultados de la encuesta de jóvenes y adultos entre 19 y 29 años y padres entre 25 y 40 mostraban que Chef-Mate se estaba convirtiendo en un programa predecible y algo aburrido. Para añadir algo de emoción al show los productores crearon una nueva fórmula para esta nueva temporada. Se utilizarían chefs un poco mas reconocidos, sin llegar a ser superestrellas como Ina Gardner o Bobby Flay, pero lo suficientemente conocidos en el mundo de la comida, y se los emparejaría con celebridades que no formasen parte del mundo de la cocina. Todo el mundo conectaría, ya fuese para ver a su celebridad favorita o para ver como el nuevo formato del show funcionaria. 

Harry no se consideraba un “chef reconocido” pero haber ganado el premio James Beard el año pasado aparentemente era reconocimiento necesario para los productores de Chef-Mate para contactarlo y formar parte de la nueva temporada del show. 

“No estoy seguro si los shows de televisión son algo para mi” Le dijo Harry a Jeff mientras sacudía su cabeza, Jeff solo asintió.

“Solo hazlo” Suplico Gemma desde el otro lado. “Siempre estas estresado porque queres que le vaya bien al restaurante, que tu staff aprenda de vos, blah blah blah. ¿Qué es mejor para que todo eso pase que verte en televisión y promocionar el restaurante mientras aprendes nuevas técnicas?

Ella tenía un punto, Harry siempre estaba llamándola, a ella y a su madre para contarle sobre su vida en L.A. y sobre su hijo, que era su restaurante, The Chapel. Harry sabia que a ellas no les interesaba que las llamase, al contrario, si él no llamaba en 7 días ellas se tomaban el trabajo de llamarlo y preguntarle qué estaba pasando en el restaurante y porque no estaba llamando, si estaba comiendo lo suficiente, como estaba Jeff, etc., etc.

“Está bien, lo voy a hacer”

“¿Hola?” Liam contesto como si no reconociese el número, siempre hacia eso!

“Liam, soy Harry. ¡Ya sé que tenes un identificador de llamada, deja de contestar siempre como si no supieses quien va a contestar!”

“Nunca sabes, algún caballero con el que estuviste la noche anterior pudo haber tomado tu teléfono en camino al baño y haber llamado a tu maravilloso amigo y agente solamente para escuchar mi dulce voz”

“Eso implicaría tener a un caballero y vos sabes que no traigo a nadie!”

“¿Y de quien es la culpa de eso?!” Lo molesto Liam.

Era verdad, Harry no había salido con nadie ni buscado salir con nadie hacía ya un tiempo, él sabía que podría, Harry veía como la gente lo miraba, chicos y chicas. Aunque las chicas le daban mas una mirada triste de porque-tenes-que-ser-gay. Harry estaba muy ocupado como para darse el tiempo de salir con alguien, ni siquiera podía tener sexo sin preocuparse demasiado. The Chapel había abierto hace ya ocho meses y estaba yendo bastante bien, pero Harry es un perfeccionista. Él necesitaba más, su personalidad realmente salía a la luz cuando se trataba de cosas del restaurante. 

“Liam, solo llama a los productores. Voy a hacer el show”

Eso había sucedido hace dos semanas, en este momento se encontraba sentado en una mesa en el numero 30 de la Plaza Rockefeller en alguna sala de conferencias de los estudios NBC en Nueva York. Había otros siete chefs que reconocía sentados alrededor de la mesa, todos se habían presentado y ahora los productores estaba discutiendo el nuevo formato del show y cuales serias las celebridades con las que iban a estar emparejados. 

Judy Quick de “Days of our lives”, el rompecorazones Jacob Dillon, Rachel-algo-de-algún-lado, Joe Schmoe de quien-sabe-donde y más y más gente. Harry había dejado de prestar atención, no reconocía a esa gente. Estaba sentado en su silla y había empezado a fantasear sobre nuevas formas de cocinar langosta. No le interesaba saber que celebridad iba a ser su “chef-mate” mientras estuviese ahí para divertirse y aprender, justo como él.

“Y, por último, Louis Tomlinson de LA Galaxy” Termino el productor.

Harry escucho ese nombre y rápidamente se sentó. Obviamente que reconocía ese nombre, estaba bastante sorprendido ya que la mayoría de los Norte Americanos disfrutaban del futbol en algún punto, todos los niños estaban obligados a jugar en algún punto de su vida, pero tener un jugador de un equipo de futbol, un equipo de futbol no americano, bueno…. Harry estaba sorprendido. Era bastante dudoso que dos ingleses fuesen a terminar como compañeros, los productores seguros querrían tenerlos en contra para gritarse cosas como “maldito idiota” (el texto original dice “bloody hell” que es un insulto ingles bastante común) u “Oi” entre ellos. ¡Los Norte Americanos aman los acentos británicos y las peleas, que buen combo!

Sin embargo, a Harry no le importaba estar en distintos equipos en el show, él estaba emocionado por mirarlo, MIRAR a Louis Tomlinson de cerca. Harry siempre lo había admirado desde lejos, sabía que Louis jugaba en LA Galaxy hace dos años. Harry había ido a varios de sus juegos y había apoyado a L.A. aunque hubiesen estado jugando contra Manchester United, lo que parecía una falta de respeto, pero no podía evitarlo. Mirar el hermoso culo de Louis correr por la cancha era la mayor falta de respeto. Una noche después de un juego al que él y Liam habían ido a uno de los juegos, Harry se sentía frustrado sexualmente y había ido a su casa para masturbarse con la imagen de Louis saltando en sus shorts blancos, su pene saltando con él. Y su culo, como podría no pensar en ese culo, era perfecto en esos shorts. En realidad, Harry pensaba que su culo se vería igual de perfecto sin esos shorts. No era como si fuese a intentar probar su hipótesis. 

“Harry, vos vas a estar con Louis Tomlinson” La productora, ¿Michelle?, le dijo.

“Oh, ¿ellos saben quien es su chef?” Harry se dio cuenta que había estado fantaseando de nuevo, pero esta vez sobre Louis Tomlinson. 

“No, queremos que ustedes sepan, pero queremos filmar a las celebridades cuando se enteren, le agrega suspenso. Queremos filmar sorpresa genuina de todas las celebridades. Nos vemos el lunes que viene en los estudios de L.A. para empezar a filmar”

“Ok” dijo Harry, un poco shockeado mientras todos se levantaban y empezaban a irse de la habitación. 

Harry llamo a Liam a penas se subió al taxi que lo iba a llevar al hotel.

“Estoy con Louis Tomlinson”

“Wow, no sabía que habían empezado a salir” Liam sonrió del otro lado.

“Ya sabes a que lo que me refiero estúpido, él es mi ‘chef-mate’”

“Bueno, vas a poder empezar a babear por el a una distancia prudente ahora”

“¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo estar con él! Va a ser muy difícil cada vez que el ofrezca… No sé, enmantecar mi pan”

“¿Enmantecar tu pan?” Liam se río.

“Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!”

“Si, sí. Cálmate Harry, vas a estar bien. Capaz es un completo idiota y vas a superar tu enamoramiento”

“Bueno si, capaz tenes razón y es un idiota”

Harry siguió repitiéndose esa frase toda la noche hasta que se preparo para irse a dormir. Se quedo dormido en la cómoda cama del Grand Hyatt Manhattan y soñó con el perfecto culo de Louis Tomlinson toda la noche.


	2. Capitulo 2

Louis se levantó con un dolor en el cuello y con las ganas de ir a la chica de Bookstone que le vendió que la almohada seria como “dormir en una nube en el cielo”. Rodo de la cama y entro al baño, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y no podía esperar para llagar a la cancha de futbol. Este era su ultimo día de dos-veces-por-día con su equipo todo por ese show, ¿cuál era el nombre? Ah sí, Chef-Mate, que nombre raro. Chef-Mate. jaque mate (la línea origina dice Checkmate). Juega el juego con tu compañero (mate). ¡Muy raro! ¿Porque había accedido a esto? La conversación se le vino a la mente mientras se sentaba en el inodoro.

“Tomlinson! Tengo una propuesta para hacerte” Su agente le dijo por teléfono.

“Ok, no estoy seguro de si me va a gustar por la forma en la que estas tan emocionado, pero decime”

“Chef-Mate te quiere como un concursante famoso”

“Li, ni si quiera se cocinar. ¡No soy un chef!”

Liam empezó a explicarle el nuevo formato del show… chefs con celebridades. Le explico como ya había negociado con el dueño de Galaxy, el manager y los entrenadores y que todos habían accedido. Todos pensaban que seria muy buena publicidad para el equipo y una buena forma de tener publicidad gratis.

_Muy bueno_ , pensó Louis. _Básicamente me veo obligado a ir al programa a hacerle publicidad al equipo mientas bato un mousse con un chef sumamente pretencioso de nombre Jacques._

“Ok, suena como si ya lo tuvieses todo planeado. Parece que no tengo otra opción”

Así que ahora estaba parado en el medio de su baño preparándose para su ultima semana de su dos-veces-por-día antes de empezar a pasar horas en un estudio en Hollywood. Se miro en el espejo, no parecía tan cansado como se sentía. Su pelo grasiento estaba para todos lados, se paso una mano tratando de acomodárselo lo mejor que pudo. Necesitaba un corte de pelo. Louis agarro su vincha turquesa y se la acomodo en la cabeza agarrando su flequillo que ya estaba demasiado largo.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes se dio cuenta de las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos mientras su boca se movía al rededor del cepillo de dientes. ¿Le estaban saliendo más? Oh bueno, su mama siempre decía que lo hacían parecer diferente al resto.

Una vez en la cancha, Louis finalmente pronuncio sus primeras palabras del día.

“Oi” le grito a su compañero Dave, haciéndole gestos de que le pase la pelota.

“Oi para vos Tomlinson” Dave le respondió mientras pateaba la pelota en su dirección. Louis empezó a rebotarla en sus rodillas y empezó a jugar.

“Escuchaste que anunciaron a los chefs para tu show anoche?”

“No es mi show” Le respondió Louis.

Louis no sabia sobre esto, en realidad tampoco estaba seguro si le importaba. Tampoco sabría quienes eran. Lo único que el sabía era que las comidas de los restaurantes eran preparadas por alguna sombra atrás en la cocina o por adolescentes en los lugares de comida rápida que frecuentaba. Cocinar no era algo que le fuese interesante aprender, obviamente, sabía hacer fideos o un sándwich, pero no cocinaba. No necesitaba hacerlo en La Ciudad De Los Ángeles, había un montón de lugares maravillosos para comer. Autoservicios, camiones de comida, lugares donde te sientas y te sirven ocho comidas con vino y todo lo que viene en el medio. Mucho más de lo que una estrella de futbol podría pedir.

“No reconocí ningún nombre, pero sé que había uno de acá de L.A.” Dijo Dave.

Eso en realidad le había parecido bastante cool a Louis, capaz este chef podría enseñarle a Louis como hacer un taco de pescado. Capaz era un chef surfista con pelo maravilloso que podría verse bien hasta después de dos horas de haber estado surfeando en la playa de Manhattan. 

Alguien a quien se podía quedar mirando entre toma y toma o en el camerino mientras se vestían. No protestaría si este chef surfista quería estar sin remera la mayoría de tiempo, aunque eso sería jugar con llamas bastante peligrosas.

“Si, un chef con un restaurante en la calle Sunset llamado “The Chapel”, capaz realmente es religioso, ¡ha!” Dave empezó a reírse tan fuerte que saco a Louis de su ensoñación con su chef sufista. Tendría que dejar de soñar tanto.

“Ha, si capaz” Louis se rio. Esperaba que no porque eso significaría que tendría que dejar de insultar tanto y eso…. eso era casi todo lo que hacia a Louis, Louis.

“Vayamos a verlo después de la práctica”  
  


“Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué tipo de restaurante es? ¿Necesita una reservación?”

“No pensé en eso” Le respondió Dave. “Mierda, voy a llamar a averiguar”

“Bueno, dudo que estén abiertos ahora, son las 5:15 de la mañana. Llama alrededor del almuerzo y mándame un mensaje de texto cuando tengas las reservaciones”

Al mediodía Louis recibió un mensaje de Dave diciendo que “The Chapel” tenia reservaciones hechas por los próximos 3 meses.

_Bueno,_ pensó Louis. _Creo que eso significa que no voy a poder ver a mi rival. Mi lindo, religioso y surfista rival. Las filmaciones empezaban la próxima semana, no podía esperar._

El primer día de filmación había llegado, Harry empezó a mirar por todos lados, pero no veía a ningún Louis Tomlinson. El lugar era bastante grande, capaz estaba escondido atrás de ese gran equipo de gente de producción que cargaba con equipo de iluminación o de este interno que traía comida. La reunión de pregrabación ya estaba por terminar, Harry estaba tan nervioso. Las mariposas de su estomago estaban yendo a cien kilómetros por minuto.

“Cálmate Harry” Se susurro sí mismo.

“Te ves bien Hazza” Le dijo Liam mientras lo alcanzaba con una taza de Starbucks en la mano y su celular en la otra. “Me gusta la ropa”

“Así me visto siempre”

“Ya se, ya se. Pero la mayoría de las personas de este lugar no saben eso, parece que realmente te esforzaste, como si quisieras verte bien, ¿Sabes?”

Harry se miro como estaba vestido, realmente había hecho un esfuerzo, pero quería parecer como si no hubiese hecho ninguno. Capaz esta era su oportunidad para impresionar a cierto futbolista que ni siquiera estaba en esta maldita reunión.

Había elegido unos jeans negros, era uno de los pares más apretados que tenía. La parte de arriba es donde la gente capaz notaria su “esfuerzo”. Era una camisa con botones, pero no una con cuello y todo eso, no, era una camisa liviana con un patrón muy lindo sobre ella. Los colores eran una mezcla de negro, azules y violeta. ¿A quién no le gustaba el violeta? Solo se había abrochado los primeros tres botones de la parte de abajo, que le importaba que se le viera el pecho. Sabía que quería verse bien pero no le interesaba lo que pensasen los demás. Aparte, iba a estar usando su camisa de chef la mayoría del tiempo de todas formas.

“Oh” Dijo Liam cuando su celular vibro en su mano “Ahí esta mi otro cliente” Contesto la llamada y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar con la mano en la que sostenía su café extendida. Justo en ese momento Harry escucho la voz de una mujer hablar.

“Todo el mundo al estudio por favor”

A penas todos se acomodaron en la sala la mujer empezó a hablar de vuelta.

“Mi nombre es Perrie y yo soy una de las productoras de escena de este show. Entre el otro manager, Niall, y yo van a tener todas las respuestas que necesiten. Él va a venir después a hacer su presentación, busquen a alguno de nosotros si tienen alguna pregunta. En este momento necesitamos que todos los chefs vengan por este lado.”

Señalo a la derecha donde había un cartel que decía “VESTUARIO” arriba de unas puertas.

“Y necesitamos a las celebridades de este lado” Señalo a la izquierda hacia unas puertas que decían “PEINADO Y MAQUILLAJE”. “Vamos a cambiar de habitaciones en dos horas.”

Dos horas después Harry fue de una habitación a la otra en la misma ropa con la que había llegado. La estilista había decidido que estaba “perfecto” y que no necesitaba un cambio de ropa.

Después de salir de peinado y maquillaje, de nuevo, casi sin retocar, solo le habían puesto un poco de polvo para “brillo” y un poco de spray para sus “maravillosos rulos” y estaba de vuelta en el estudio. Todos los chefs estaban posicionados atrás de ocho estaciones de cocina inmensas, todas las estaciones estaban hechas de granito y llenas de las más nuevas y las mejores provisiones de cocina. Atrás de la isla, cada estación tenía hornallas de gas. Había ocho hornos puestos en filas de a dos, en la pared de la derecha había cuatro freezers y en la pared izquierda había una habitación de vidrio en donde Harry asumía estarían todas las provisiones, las especias, etc. Una vez que empezará la parte que implicaba cocinar nadie iba a escatimar en gastos.

A Harry y a los demás chefs se les había dicho que iban a filmar la primar parte del segmento, en donde las celebridades descubrían quien era su compañero durante toda la serie. Se les indico que se pongan sus camisas de chef. En este momento estaban autorizados a usar sus camisas personales. La de Harry era negra con “The Chapel” cosido en hilo blanco en el bolsillo izquierdo, el frente era suelto, a Harry le gustaban las cosas sueltas, remeras sueltas, frente suelto. Los jeans por otra parte eran otra historia.

Les habían dicho que las celebridades iban a “elegir” una camisa y cosido en esa camisa iba a estar el nombre de chef con el cual iban a ser emparejados. Harry sabía que Louis Tomlinson lo iba a “elegir”. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber Louis que camisa elegir? Un pánico empezó a atravesar el cuerpo de Harry. ¿Qué pasaba si Louis Tomlinson no lo elegía? ¿Y si quedaba emparejado con esa perra falsa de “The Fake Housewives of Titsville”? No sabía si ella calificaba como celebridad. El término “celebridad” era utilizado muy levemente en este tipo de shows.

Suspiro “Cálmate Harry. Los productores tienen todo controlado”

Perrie se paro en frente de las cámaras que apuntaban a ellos.

“Ok, vamos a traer a las celebridades y luego vamos a cortar y volver a grabarlos a ellos eligiendo sus camisas. Solo quédense ahí parados y véanse lindos”

Algunos de los chefs se rieron, incluyendo a Harry. Perrie sonrió y le guiño un ojo. O por lo menos lo que el pensaba que era un guiño, capaz era solo un tic”

“Ok, entran las celebridades” Grito Perrie.

Harry se enderezo y se aliso el frente de su camisa. Era hora. ¡Por fin iba a poder ver a Louis Tomlinson de cerca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueeeno espero que les haya gustado, claramente no se si se daran cuenta pero por las palabras que uso soy de argentina. si les molesta, person por eso pero hay veces que no me sale como decirlo de otra forma.
> 
> si les gusto dejen kudos y comentarios <3
> 
> siganme en twitter: twitter.com/bravesttommo

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a subir capitulos dependiendo del tiempo que me lleve traducir, aunque seguramente sea cada dos dias. 
> 
> si le dan kudos y comentan me harian muy feliz <3 
> 
> siganme en twitter: bravesttommo


End file.
